Sati
Sati was both a Fire Human, and a powerful Sorceress. Sati was the previous Sage of Fire, before Ignus took that roll. Sati, like many sages, cared about the world and its safety. But after seeing the world just getting worse and worse with the threats it had to deal with, she wanted to have the power to stop threats forever. By being so powerful that new threats could never hope to stop her. So she began her quest for power. She kept looking for more ways to become stronger and stronger, soon enough hitting a wall. Soon she became obsessed with power itself, and she changed to the point that she only cared about power, above all else. When Ragoul attacked, Sati learned what a pure human was. When he was captured, she tried to trick him by claiming his powerful staff with the orb of souls in it, and take his pure human powers. This failed, and ended up absorbing Ragoul’s soul into her. They then became connected in a way, but Sait’s mind being the major one in control of her mind. She then went to Raganrok, the home of the Master Elemental of Fire. She had visited the elemental before, and was blessed with great fire power, far beyond the levels of a normal fire human, but not turned into a pure human. When the elemental refused to turn her into a pure human, she used Ragoul’s power of Spirit Chains to bind the elemental to her, and gained its power, turning her into a pure fire human. She then planned to return to earth, and using her powers, to make more pure humans as an army to control the earth. She tried to defeat the sages and gain control of the world. Her friends couldn’t defeat her, so they worked with lunar demons to craft a trap for Sati called a lunar coffin. They were able to seal her in it, trapping her power inside it. After she was made powerless, they sealed her away, underground inside a temple far off in the mountains. She remained there for hundreds of hundreds of years, sealed away. Over time she was able to come above ground again, but still trapped in the temple. During this time she met and gained the loyalty of Xernus, who would aid in freeing her from the temple. When Ignus came to the temple, he teamed up with Xernus to free Sati in exchange for pure power. After Ignus failed, Xernus revived Sati on his own, in exchange for his own life. Sati then tried to get the World Savers to join her, but when they refused she tried to destroy them. During the battle, Arianna tried to attack her mind, and finding she was being plagued by Ragoul in her mind. Arianna worked on weakening his hold on Sati, but was not able to free her completely. Then she fled to Ragnarok to be more connected to the elementals power, and be all powerful. Using the orb of souls magic she was able to make herself untouchable. But Ignus showed up, and using the orbs power, he granted the group protection from Ragoul’s spirit powers, as well as make Sati be able to be harmed, even in her perfect phoenix form. But after that, in their rage, Sati and Ragoul seemly destroyed Ignus and the orb of souls. When the group defeated Sati, and freed the elemental, the elemental removed all of her fire human powers, leaving her a normal human. Ragoul left her mind as a spirit, free from Sati after so long. Sati, still being able to use magic, has joined the group founded by Eric to track down Ragoul, before he comes to power again. Before her powers were removed, Sati was the worlds most powerful fire human, having a beyond mastery of fire. Now, only being human, she only has control over magic. She is still powerful, as she has a wide range of possible spells she can use, still making her a dangerous threat. Category:Character